


You Are My Sun

by JaneDoe876



Series: Time For Us [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Married Couple, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor doesn't feel attractive and wonders if he is nothing more than an unattractive face; Loki shows him there's more to him than meets the eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted another Loki comforting Thor story, showing him just how beautiful he thinks he is. This picture really inspired me. This is part 5 of 6 of my mini-series. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Part 6 will be posted tomorrow :)

Thor was sad,  Loki wasn't really used to seeing him sad. Ever since they married happy is what his eyes saw in Thor, now it had changed.

Loki walked over to Thor who had his head down. "Darling, what's wrong?" Loki asked softly placing a hand on his back. "It is nothing my love" Thor said quietly.

"Thor, you can't fool me remember? God of Wolfs And Mischief, Lie smith, master kidder. I'm the world's greatest lie detector, come now tell me what burdens your heart" Loki tried.

Thor looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I…I am only a pretty face am I? Or am I? I do not like what I see" Thor said now his tears running freely. "Who told you all these things? They are lies! You are smart, loving, caring, supportive, willing to put up with me which says a great deal about you.

 And more important you have the biggest heart I have ever seen, why would you second guess that?" Loki asked. "I just…Loki being a so called favorite I hated it.

It always seemed like I never quite knew when people told me the truth. And now I am king of Asgard…where are we going?" Thor asked as Loki dragged him along to a full length mirror.

"Cliché' as this is, I want you to take a good look at yourself" Loki said. Thor took a look at himself, he didn't quite know what to say. "Tell me what you see" Loki whispered softly wrapping his arms behind Thor. "I see…someone I do not like very much" Thor said drained from crying.

"You know what I see? I see someone who fought for me, he never gave up on me no matter how much I pushed him away. Someone who I could always trust, even if I didn't admit it out loud.

I also see someone who helped me heal, helped me accept myself helped me love myself, I do not take any of that for granted" Loki said holding Thor tightly. "You brought happiness back into my life, there's more to you than meets the eye my Thor" Loki said now turning Thor around.

"Loki, you amaze me, people always say that I am the strong one, but it is you who is strong. I do not know where you get it from" Thor said softly.

 "I get it from you, you made me feel strong again don't you know by now that just as you are my rock I will be yours?" Loki said wrapping his arms around Thor. "I do my love" Thor whispered leaning forward kissing Loki softly.

Loki kissed him back slowly, he could tell that after a good night sleep and allot of tender love and care Thor would be alright. And he would be right there by his side. "You are my sun, as I am your moon" Loki said gently as he watched Thor sleeping in his arms, a smile forming on his face.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
